Make It Right
by Claire Lafleur
Summary: He just stares at you in a dazed sort of way. You slap him…. really hard. And before his brain has the chance to register the throbbing in his cheek, you run for it.


Make It Right

You're standing on opposite sides of the empty common room, shouting at each other. Both straining your voice to be heard by the other, both failing. Passing insults back and forth, like a never ending game of hot potato. Each taking pleasure in the game, in the fight. It was…. Fun? He makes a rather amusing (in his opinion) remark about your last boyfriend and you run at him. He flinches as you stop right in front of him. "Say that again, Potter," you threaten.

He thinks he might have gone too far this time and starts to back away. Unfortunately he's cornered; his back is literally pressed up against the wall. So his brain whirs quickly, trying to think of a way to distract you so he can get away, unscathed. You raise your wand and he thinks that if you're going to kill him, he should give you a reason to kill him all the way. So he does the thing that will ensure a quick and painless death, he kisses you. You're shocked and you can't move. He hesitates, wondering why he's not dead yet and then, deciding not to care, he jumps into the kiss. And God, you're in heaven, so you kiss him back. You run your fingers through his hair excitedly, bite his lip lightly, and smile in to his mouth as he groans enthusiastically. He grabs your waste and pulls you closer you enjoy the feel of his hot skin on the small of you back for about 10 seconds. Then, as you realize what you are enjoying and who you are enjoying it with, you jump back.

"Potter, what the Hell?"

He just stares at you in a dazed sort of way.

You slap him…. really hard. And before his brain has the chance to register the throbbing in his cheek, you run for it.

_They say you'll know when you really find the one__  
__But it's hard to tell with__the damage__that's been done__  
__But I'd like to say that it's your fault__  
__But I know better__  
__Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever__  
_

Two months pass by. You do not speak to him and he doesn't speak to you. You almost miss fighting with him…. almost. You are angry that he has started treating you differently because of one measly (GINORMAS) kiss.

You see him in the common room pressed up against that same wall with some girl you know only by sight. For some stupid reason long, silent tears race down your cheeks. You scrub them away angrily and run out of the common room…. Again.

_I didn't know how good you were for me__  
__now it's clear,__  
__I'm seeing all that we could be.__  
__And I know that it's my fault__  
__but I'm gonna treat you better,__  
__cause if I had one wish,__  
__you'd be with me forever._

You let out a shriek of frustration because you're stuck, god damn it. You need help to get out of this quick sand , but you've been to proud to ask, and now he's gone. Gone when you need him the most. Because it turns out you always needed him, kiss or no kiss… love or no love. But maybe you always loved him, after all it seems possible to love and hate someone at the same time, the two emotions are not very far apart…. Sometimes they were the same thing for Lily.

You are confused and alone and, as pathetic as it IS, you miss having someone to fight with.

__

_is there something I can say__  
__show me how to break it down__  
__so before you walk away__  
__take the time to__turn__around__  
__listen to me now__  
_

He sees you leave the common room and decides to follow you this time, leaving the girl he also only knows by sight. He finds you crying like a… person? And you've never felt so helpless or so weak. You needed him, but you had never needed anyone before… you were lost. __

_Maybe I could have loved you__  
__Maybe I could have shown__  
__That I still do__care about__you__  
__More than you could know__  
__Don't say it's too late to try__  
__To make it right__  
__ohh_

He looks down into your tearstained face and you scramble on your feet and start trying to explain yourself, I know I've been a prat to you and I'm really sorry. It's just, I was so confused and I thought I hated you, but then you and I … and I don't know I'm just so confused and I know you can't forgive me for the way I treated you… but I just… I just…. I'm really sorry Ja-

And he cuts you off with a kiss. And you're not sinking anymore, you're not confused, you're not lost… You're in LOVE and although it's bloody terrifying, Its also pretty god damn amazing.


End file.
